


you're my violet (in the sun)

by babyblueliquor



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Hate Sex, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Romance, eventual angst, florist mingyu, if this flops y'all never heard of this, kinda slow burn? i'm trying, mingyu's grumpy 24/7 and wonwoo's cocky ass doesn't help, tattoo artist wonu ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyblueliquor/pseuds/babyblueliquor
Summary: in which mingyu is a broke, emotionally constipated florist, and wonwoo is the cocky and annoying tattooist that mingyu hates from the core of his being.





	you're my violet (in the sun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello folks!   
> – main pair are meanie, side pairs are soonseok and   
> – meanie will most likely switch (mostly bottom wonwoo but still)   
> – idk much about rock, so some of the references may be inaccurate, apologies for that!   
> – enjoy!

it isn't that mingyu hates wonwoo. no. he just really, really, _really_ despises him. he will probably not feel sad if someone decides to kill wonwoo but hey, he doesn't hate wonwoo. nope.

and for the killing part, wonwoo brought it upon himself. it wasn't his fault wonwoo was an uncontrollably annoying person.

“there he is again.” mingyu groans as he waters his baby breaths, watching wonwoo flip open the board from "close" to "open". mingyu doesn't even notice the water spilling from the sides of his watering can, he's so busy glaring at his arch enemy from right across the street.

wonwoo catches his gaze, and winks at him before closing the door behind him. mingyu _knows_ he's whistling, probably to some disney crap because apparently the twenty four year old guy loves watching disney princesses, and stupid red race cars, and –

“dude, gently.” seokmin takes the watering can from mingyu and waters the plants himself. “you're gonna kill your flowers if you water them like this...which is kinda ironic because you see, they _live_ because of water but–”

“hyung, shut up i'm busy.” mingyu changes his "close" sign at the entrance as well.

“doing what? staring at wonwoo's ass?...which you _obviously_  don't like.” seokmin adds when mingyu glares at him.

mingyu huffs, rolling his eyes. “i have better things to do.” seokmin snorts puts down the watering can and starts to sip on his coffee.

“coffee?”

“i prefer tea.” mingyu mumbles and re-arranges some pre-ordered bouquets that he made this morning.

“okay, you moody bug. call me if you need anything i have to head back home. promised minhyuk i'll help him change his car's tire this morning.”

“why doesn't he just buy a new car? that shit looks like an old dude's crusty ass.”

“thanks for the pleasant imagery.” seokmin purses his lips and nods, before saluting, “see you.”

mingyu nods and waves his goodbye. just as mingyu walks towards his table to sit down for a moment before resuming his work, seokmin comes in again. “also, i like, really want to get a tattoo. anyone you'd like to recommend, gyu?” he has that shit eating grin on his face that makes mingyu clench and unclench his fists.

seokmin barely misses the empty soda can thrown in his direction.

 

 

  
_wonwoo and mingyu had not always been like this. at least that's what mingyu liked to think._

_you see, before wonwoo graced the town with his (annoying) presence an year ago, everything was running smooth for mingyu._

_his flower shop was doing pretty well, the customers were nice, and the atmosphere was pretty quiet as well. just the way mingyu liked it._

_mingyu had a habit of playing light indie music in his shop to get the right feel. it was more for him than for the customers really, but the customers loved the music as well, so that was just a bonus._

_but all that peace got taken away from him when a certain pink haired guy with a lip piercing and lots of tattoos moved into the shop right across from his. he was handsome, mingyu had to admit it._

_“i heard his name is wonwoo.” seulgi – the owner of the book shop right next to mingyu's – said._

_“how did you know his name?”_

_“he's changmin's son.” seulgi said. changmin was one of the town's most famous tattooists. many people used to go there to get their tattoos done. seokmin's first (and only tattoo because he's a scaredy cat) was done by changmin himself._

_but his shop had been closed for a few months now, mingyu didn't know why._

_“i didn't know he had kids.” mingyu stated, “the guy barely looks thirty.”_

_“changmin got a job in seoul. wonwoo has graduated so he'll be taking over the shop now.”_

_“how do you even know all this?” mingyu asked._

_seulgi looked at him. “i asked him. wonwoo, i mean. he's so charming.” seulgi dreamily sighed._

_mingyu bit his lip as he watched wonwoo yawn and stretch, through the huge glass windows. “should i..should i like, go give him a welcome gift of something?”_

_“you can give him a bouquet, you literally own a flower shop.”_

_“probably.” mingyu hummed. a few customers came by so mingyu waved at seulgi and went inside his shop._

_so now here he was, standing in front of the tattoo parlour, awkwardly shifting his weight from one leg to another. he had a nicely decorated bouquet in his hands, and he didn't even know why he put so much effort in making it, it was just a new guy. it wasn't like he was asking wonwoo out or anything, anyway._

_“are you just going to stand here with that pretty face of yours?” the door opened and out came wonwoo in all his tan glory. if mingyu squinted he could probably say he saw a halo floating above wonwoo's head._

_“i, uh...” mingyu dumbly stood there, his fingers nervously playing with the purple ribbon wrapped around the bouquet._

_“are these for me?” wonwoo smiled._

_“oh, yes. yes, um, i made them for you.” mingyu said until he realised how his words actually sounded like so he quickly added, “as a welcome gift. my shop is right across from yours.” mingyu absent mindedly pointed his thumb towards his shop. “i'm mingyu, by the way.” he extended his free hand out._

_wonwoo looked at his hand before smiling — the first time without any hint of smugness or cockiness — and taking his hand in his._

_wonwoo's hands were slightly smaller than his, and super soft, mingyu didn't expect them to be so...delicate. they felt even softer against mingyu's calloused ones. mingyu's hands had small cuts and scratches all over them because of all the thorns he had to touch, and all the cutting he had to do to make bouquets all day._

_he noticed a tattoo — some words inked across wonwoo's index finger. he noticed another tattoo – a funny doodle right where his thumb connect with his index finger. what a weird emoji._

_“it's nirvana's logo.” wonwoo deadpanned, and mingyu then realised that yes, he did in fact called wonwoo's tattoo a "weird emoji" out loud._

_“i-i'm sorry.” mingyu stumbled on his words. this was not the first impression he had wanted to make._

_“it's alright.” wonwoo chuckled as he finally took the bouquet from mingyu, “wanna come in?”_

_“no, i, uh, have some customers waiting. i'll see you around, though.” mingyu nodded._

_“you can come to me whenever you need a tattoo. i'll do it for free.” wonwoo winked._

_mingyu snorted. “yeah, okay.” he waved wonwoo bye, and the other returned the gesture. that was the only normal — emphasis on "normal" — conversation they ever had._

  
_the next morning was going as per mingyu's routine. he watered his plants, opened the store, and turned on his speaker, humming to whatever indie song was playing._

_a middle aged woman entered his store and mingyu politely bowed before settling down on his seat and waiting as the woman chose among the flowers. a few more customers entered, and mingyu was already wearing his gloves to prepare to make the bouquets, when some loud – really loud music ruined the calm atmosphere._

_mingyu apologetically smiled at the woman and went out to see who was causing the commotion. he was only half surprised to find out that the noise was coming from wonwoo's parlour._

_one thing mingyu cannot stand, is rock music. he never understood the fascination people had for it, and he never will. it's loud, it's annoying and he doesn't like it._

_he walked over to the tattoo salon, and was surprised to see so many customers inside already. but then again, changmin's shop was well known in the city and wonwoo's good looks attracted quite a few female customers as well to get their tattoos done._

_he looked around to finally see wonwoo leaning over a desk, flashing a customer his signature smirk. mingyu rolled his eyes and walked up to him, tapping wonwoo on his shoulder._

_wonwoo looked back, clearly annoyed at the interruption, but his eyes glinted in amusement as soon as he recognised mingyu. “hey, there. didn't expect to see you again so soon.”_

_“uh, hey. can you, like, lower down the volume of your speaker?”_

_“why?”_

_“my customers are getting disturbed.”_

_wonwoo glanced at mingyu's shop through the glass windows and shrugged. “they seem fine to me.”_

_mingyu's left eye twitched. okay wonwoo was handsome, but he did not need to act so condescending. “can you just, please turn down the volume?” he tried his best to sound calm._

_wonwoo crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against a wall, clearly enjoying mingyu's annoyed state. “no.”_

_“why the fuck not?”_

_“because my customers enjoy the music. it sets the mood, you know.” wonwoo smirked._

_mingyu took a deep breath. calm down._

_“just–lower the damn volume.”_

_“no.”_

_“do it.”_

_“make me.”_

_mingyu clenched and unclenched his fists. he really wanted to punch that smirk right off wonwoo's face. but you know what? two could play at this game._

_“no, i'm not gonna sleep with you, you bastard!” mingyu shouted. wonwoo's smirk faded, being replaced by a confused look, before the realisation hit him. mingyu's shout attracted quite a few customers in the salon. maybe mingyu was being dramatic in the moment, but sue him._

_“stop harassing me, you bastard!” mingyu clutched his hands against his chest. wonwoo looked around, noticing a few customers glaring at him._

_“mingyu–”_

_“stay away from me!”_

_“the fuck–”_

_“i'll never come back in this salon ever again.” mingyu stomped off, ignoring wonwoo's calls behind him. he was still a little pissed off because of the fucking rock music playing in the background but it was worth it. seeing wonwoo's face crumble in front if him, seeing that – what he would've considered hot yesterday – smirk get wiped off from his face, it was definitely worth it._

_wonwoo was going to be difficult for him? well, so could he._

_and that was how the unofficial war between them started. wonwoo was still cocky as ever though, much to mingyu's dismay._

_and that was how their string of pranks on each other started as well. like how the next day mingyu came back to his shop only to find that all the songs from his speaker had been deleted and been replaced by rock songs._

_“how the fuck did he even get it?!” mingyu shouted, his mood down because he won't get to listen to any indie today._

_the situation got even worse when mingyu realised that both him and wonwoo had quite a few mutual friends so they both found themselves hanging out in each other's apartments quite often than they wanted. this fact elevated their level of pranks as well._

_like the time when wonwoo had glued mingyu's favourite series of books together. mingyu literally kicked wonwoo out of his apartment when he found out, and wonwoo should've had seen his next move coming._

_mingyu had felt accomplished even, when he managed to get into wonwoo's room without anyone – including wonwoo himself – at the party, noticing. when he finished drawing his masterpiece on wonwoo's favourite guitar with a permanent marker, he had smirked and quickly went out of the room._

_and he should have known the silence that followed for days afterwards were too good to be true. mingyu came to this realisation when wonwoo – the little shit – discreetly mixed green hair dye in his already green coloured green apple flavoured shampoo, so mingyu couldn't have even noticed the dye mixed in the liquid._

_“fucking don't.” mingyu grumbled and ate his cereal, as soonyoung tried to stiffle his laugh._

_their pranks escalated to such a level that seungcheol and jisoo that to sit them both down and give them both a scolding for an hour or two._

_the lecture had successfully stopped their pranks, but that definitely didn't end the detestment they both strongly felt for each other from the deepest core of their hearts._

_and so that's how the history between them both went down._

 

 

“fucking cut it out, already!” mingyu shouts from outside his shop, when wonwoo blasts his speakers off to some led zeppelin.

wonwoo puckers up his lips and flips him off in response.

it has only been a few minutes since he has opened his shop and he can already feel his headache coming up.

mingyu grumbles and goes inside, picking up his can to water his flowers and calm his nerves. he may be in one of his worst moods, but seeing the faces of his precious flowers never fails to make him feel better.

the bell rings and mingyu immediately turns around to see who came in, before deflating when he looks at the person's face.

“good morning to you, too.” soonyoung chirps.

“what do you want, i already dealt with your boyfriend a few minutes ago, i don't have enough energy for you.” mingyu grumbles.

“the guys are all going out to have dinner tonight, for old times sake. you should come.”

“i'm busy.”

“let me rephrase this. you are going to come or i'm going to cut off your dick and staple it to your ass.”

mingyu winces, and is quiet for a moment before speaking, “is that douche bag gonna be there too?”

soonyoung smiles brightly and nods his head yes. “but don't worry, we'll all make sure you're both at least ten feet away from each other for the whole evening!”

“right.”

“oh, come on gyu, please?”soonyoung gives him the puppy eyes, and mingyu knows he doesn't have any other choice. “please, please, plea–”

“fuck–fine.” mingyu sighs.

soonyoung claps and hugs mingyu so hard the younger almost drops the can from his hands.

“see you at 8 sharp, puppy!” soonyoung kisses his cheek and with that he springs out of his shop, skipping along his way.

mingyu shakes his head and wipes his cheek with the sleeve of his sweater.

he knows he's being irrational by not wanting to go to the gathering just because wonwoo's going to be there. he can't let wonwoo affect his relationship with his close friends.

tonight, mingyu's going to behave. he's going to act like wonwoo's presence doesn't bother him a bit. he's going to act like wonwoo's just a mere fly, mingyu won't even bother sparing him a glance, won't look at his plump full lips, at his boxy smile, his eyes, or his tan – fucking amazing golden tan – skin glowing underneath the dimly lit lights of the restaurant.

and he's _definitely_  not going to act like he has a big, huge, fucking crush on wonwoo since the past year.

absolutely fucking not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was previously for another ship lol, and had been sitting in my drafts for quite some time. the recent rumours about wonu going to a tattoo parlour made me write this one again. it's a lil more edited and proofread so i hope u like it!  
> find me on twt @sugarplumwon


End file.
